Naughty Girl
by Sweet Steffie
Summary: (finished) A songfic by Beyonce. Because sometimes you just cant help but feel a little naughty when stepping on the dance floor. Dedicated to Funky in Fishnets, DCFanatic4Life Nina and ExtremeGurl Jess!


Title: Naughty Girl by Beyonce  
  
Author: Steffie  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Characters: Stephanie McMahon, Trish Stratus, and Dawn Marie.  
  
Summary: Sometimes you just can't help but feel a little naughty when stepping onto the dance floor.  
  
Note: This song wouldn't leave me alone, so I fed my muses. The Dawn Marie part is dedicated to Funky in Fishnets who keeps my Dawn muses working, Stephanie's part is dedicated to DCFanatic4life A.K.A. Nina and Trish Stratus' part is dedicated to Jess for her favorite pairing.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fic.  
  
I wanna hear you say my name boy  
  
If you can reach me  
  
You can feel my burning flame  
  
Humming an up-beat tune, she slowly cleared out her desk, getting ready to leave. Thank God, she had been working for over 5 hours now. The only thing she wanted to do was get out of her business-attire, but on her sexy get- ups and go clubbing with her friends. The clubbing was long overdue, and she planned to make that statement invalid. She was going to party, she was going to drink and most importantly, she was going to have fun.  
  
Sighing, she got up and yanked off her business suit jacket, flinging it half way across the room. Turning to pick up her bag, she yanked the Chinese stick out of her hair, causing her long brown locks to tumble down, cascading over her broad shoulders. Slightly groaning, she threw the bag over her shoulders, ready to leave the empty arena.  
  
"Looks like somebody has been having a bad day," a voice said, a slight chuckle escaping his throat. Recognizing the voice immediately, she turned her head, her hair flipping with the motion to look at his handsome face. "Gee Chris, is it really that obvious?" she asked, a slight smile on her face. Chris Jericho shot her his signature grin, walking towards her.  
  
"Now Stephanie, sarcasm gets you nowhere you know," he replied. Stephanie slightly laughed, and then sighed. "Going back to the hotel to sleep?" he asked, sitting on the edge of her desk. Stephanie pressed her lips together, shaking her head. "No, Dawn and me are going clubbing, I seriously need to get drunk," Stephanie said. Chris arched a brow up, not believing what he was hearing. Chuckling a bit, he shook his head, causing Stephanie to look at him, a look of curiosity on her face.  
  
"And may I ask what is so funny?" she asked, her hands firmly on her hips. Chris laughed again, folding his arms over his chest. "Nothing, just the thought of you clubbing sounds kind of wrong," he said. Stephanie seemed confused, not knowing exactly what he meant. "Elaborate that for me please," she said, bending over to pick up her other bag. It didn't matter to her that she was tired, she just wanted to go out.  
  
"It's just you are too sweet and nice to be the clubbing, drinking type, that's all Steph," Chris said. Stephanie stood up straight, her brows furrowing at his statement. "I really don't understand what you mean," she said, pushing a chunk of hair behind her ear. Chris shrugged, running a hand through his long blond hair. "I just never figured you a dancing like Stacy, or drinking like Victoria type. You are more a quite good little Lillian Garcia type," Chris said. Cocking her brows in amusement, Stephanie snorted, a thought not so innocent about Lillian flying through her mind.  
  
"All good little girls like to be bad sometimes Chris. And you damn well know I am right, you had little Molly 2 years ago," Stephanie said with a smirk. Realizing that Chris was in his perverted daydreams about his ex- girlfriend, she grabbed her keys, and headed to the door. About to reach for the doorknob, the Canadian spoke up, slightly leaning off the desk.  
  
"I still don't see how a little angle like you is going to go clubbing. I can see Dawn there, I just don't see you in that atmosphere," he spoke up. Turning her head to look over her shoulder, Stephanie smiled and winked. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me, but if you stick around tonight, you'll see a side of me you never knew existed," she said. Chris seemed amused, and slid off the desk. "Is that a promise?" he asked, a wide grin on his face.  
  
Stephanie raised her eyebrows repeatedly and licked her lips. "It sure is," she said before disappearing behind the door, heading to the parking lot where Dawn was waiting for her.  
  
Baby the minute I feel your energy  
  
Your vibe's just taken over me  
  
Start feeling so crazy babe  
  
I feel the funk coming over me  
  
I don't know what's gotten into me  
  
The rhythm's got me feeling so crazy babe  
  
Putting the car in park, Dawn stepped out of the car, looking around the parking lot. Turning to look at the other side of the car, Stephanie McMahon and Trish Stratus jumped out, looking as glamorous as ever. Dawn smiled, locking the door of the car with her electronic key. They had come to Club "Body Shot" and they were planning and having a ball, taking shots, shaking their asses off and relieve the stress that had been building up for the past week now.  
  
"Ready to have some fun?" Trish asked as they walked side by side to the entrance of the club. Dawn merely smirked, her hair doping little to hide the mischief that filled her eyes. "I always have fun," she said, fixing the strap of her black lingerie top. Stephanie and Trish giggled, knowing all too well what the devilish brunette usually did to have 'fun'. Reaching into her bag, Stephanie grabbed her cell-phone, switching it off. She was in no mood to be called in for work tonight. The 3 vixens were here to have fun.  
  
All thanks to Stephanie's last name, they were able to cut in front of the line, much to the dismay of the bystanders that were anxiously waiting to get inside. Giving the bouncer a seductive wink and smile, Trish jumped inside, holding Dawn's hand. The club was hopping and full of Neon lights. People everywhere, some at tables, some at the bar, and most of them on the dance floor. Looking around, Stephanie spotted her special friend, who she knew had the VIP room ready for her.  
  
Dawn already got the clue and was about to tell Trish, but then grinned at the sight. Trish had already spotted her prey, and she was going to turn into a tiger, ravaging the fresh meat. "See something you like?" Dawn said to Trish, and the busty blond merely smirked. "Oh yeah," she said, giving her best friend a little wink. Dawn arched an eyebrow up when she realized who the guy was that Trish was referring to. "Are you sure he can handle you?" Dawn asked. Trish put on her angelic face, licking her lips slowly. "No, but it will be fun to make him want me," she teased. Dawn laughed and with that Trish made her way to the guy in question.  
  
Stephanie looked at Dawn, an amused look on her face. "Don't worry, it was bound to happen anyway," Stephanie laughed. With that she and Dawn made their way to the VIP room, leaving Trish with her little lover boy.  
  
Tonight I'll be your naughty girlI'm calling all my girls  
  
We're gonna turn this party outI know you want my body  
  
Tonight I'll be your naughty girlI'm calling all my girls  
  
I see you look me up and downAnd I came to party  
  
Leaning against the wall, he looked around, taking in his surroundings. Sipping nonchalantly on his beer, he placed one hand slightly in his pocket, and one foot he raised to be able to push himself off the wall. That is what he usually did, be at the wall to look at the people around him. Not to say he didn't dance, he knew how to work his hips, but he waited, scooping out the perfect female to put his hips in motion. Taking another sip of his Heineken, he turned his head and smiled as he watched her approach him.  
  
Her hair in beautiful bouncy curls, her hips hugging the black pants she wore perfectly. The pink top showing enough cleavage to hint, yet not expose. Her make-up smoky that made her eyes look like that of a seductress and that smile that would make any man get a heart attack, she made her way towards him. Her eyes deadlocked on him, her hips sawing, she sauntered her way to him, an evil plan in her mind.  
  
"Hey Trish," he said with a smile on his face. Trish smiled in return, trying desperately not to bite her lower lip at the sight of him. His lower body looking comfortable in his black pants and his upper body covered in a long sleeve white button shirt, her eyes fell on the open buttons, exposing the white tank top he wore underneath. She could smell his cologne and his sexy eyes were making her knees slightly buckle. She cocked her head to the side, contemplating on how she was going to grab him and ravage him right then and there.  
  
"So who is the lucky guy that can claim that you dressed so sexy for him?" he asked with a smirk. Trish smiled, raising an eyebrow in amusement. "Actually, I was looking for you," she said. Her words catching his attention, he took another sip of his beer, looking right at her. "So what do I owe this visit then?" he asked with a smile. Trish couldn't help but grin. He was always so sweet, so cute with his words. Odd she thought, she usually fell for the bad boy types like Randy Orton, Chris Jericho, Jeff Hardy, not people like him.  
  
Taking a step forward, she stood in front of him and took the beer out of his hand, taking a sip and then placing the bottle on a tray just as a waiter passed. He seemed a little confused by this, but made no comment of it. "I was hoping I could have the next song with you on the dance floor," she sweetly said, looking down as she took his hand in his. He smiled, the way she touched him making him feel all warm inside. "Sure, I always have a dance reserved for you," he said, lifting her chin with his finger. Trish bit her lip and shook her head, causing him to look confused.  
  
She leaned forward and pressed her chest slightly to his, smiling at her own antics. "No, I want to dance with you.........the way I always wanted to," she said, hooking her finger trough his belt hoops to pull his crotch to hers. She slightly groaned at the feeling of him pressed to her, loving the feeling she was feeling. "Trish," he whispered when he felt her hands on his hips. Trish shook her head and brought her lips to his ear. "Christian, tonight I don't want to be your best friend, tonight I want to be your naughty girl," she seductively said before lightly tracing his earlobe with her tongue.  
  
When she pulled away, he had a slightly shocked look on her face. But before long, it turned into a smile. Trish leaned in to kiss him, and just as their lips were about to touch, the next song played, causing her to smile. "Come show me what you got pretty boy," she said, and hooked her finger through his belt hoop, dragging him to the dance floor.  
  
You're so sexy, tonight I am all yours boy  
  
The way your body moves across the floor   
  
You got me feeling n-a-s-t-y  
  
I might just take you home with me  
  
Smiling as she walked down the steps, Stephanie made her way to the restroom. She and Dawn were up in the VIP room, but Stephanie really needed to go tinkle. She laughed at the thought. That's what Kurt used to say, he needed to go tinkle. She sighed at the thought of her ex-boyfriend. So cute and adorable and dorkishly charming. It was his charm that attracted her in the first place. Pushing Kurt to the back of her mind, she concentrated on getting down the stairs without falling on her heels. Yeah, Kurt was always on her mind lately, and it was rather hard to just forget him.  
  
"Somebody sure looks sexy tonight," a voice said. Smiling when she recognized the voice, Stephanie turned her head, her bouncy curls flipping with the motion. Chris Jericho stood in front of her, a smile on his face. He made his way towards her, sipping on his beer. "Don't I always look sexy?" she teased. Chris laughed, nodding his head. "Yeah, but usually you are business-sexy, now you are just WHOA-sexy," Chris exclaimed, open his arms as if there was an explosion. Stephanie blushed, not really used to these kind of compliments from people other than Kurt.....Kurt.  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment," she said. Chris smirked. "Good, it was a well deserved compliment," he said, taking a seat on the stool in front of him. He watched her in aww, not really believing what she was actually wearing. Sporting a cute tight white halter top, she wore a black skirt and a black choker encrusted with a cross. Her make-up giving her a mysterious aura, and her high boots showing her dominance, she still had that innocent smile that only Stephanie McMahon could possess.  
  
"Where are you off to?" he asked. Stephanie pointed to the end of the bar, showing the restroom. "Gotta go tinkle," she said, followed by a cute little giggle. Chris snorted, her answer too funny to his ears. "You were with Kurtsy boy too long, you are talking like him now," he laughed. Stephanie smiled but shrugged, the thought of Kurt kind of bringing her mood down. "Next thing you know Stephanie will be drinking milk all day long," he said. That idea making her laugh, caused Chris to blush. He loved to make her laugh as her smile made him feel so much better.  
  
"You really look great tonight," Chris said. Stephanie wrinkled her nose as if she wanted to disagree with that statement. "Did I prove that I can be a bad girl yet?" she slyly said. Chris shook his head, drinking the last of his beer. "You can always look it, but you will forever be too sweet to ever be really bad. You are too innocent Steph," Chris said, slightly punching her chin. Suddenly feeling challenged, Stephanie placed her hands on her hips, an evil idea crossing her face.  
  
"Well, if I couldn't convince you with my looks, I am just going to have to show you how evil I can be," she said, playing with her belt, raising her eyebrows repeatedly. "And how do you plan on doing that?" he asked. Stephanie turned her head to the side, seeing that Christian and Trish made their way to the dance floor. Looking back at Chris, she signaled him to come close with her finger, taking a step forward. Bringing her lips to his ear, she suddenly felt a little devilish.  
  
"Then I am just going to have to show you," she said. With that she grabbed Jericho's hand and lead him to the dance floor.  
  
Baby the minute I feel your energyThe vibe's just taken over me  
  
Start feeling so crazy babeI feel the funk coming over me  
  
I don't know what's gotten into meThe rhythm's got me feeling so crazy babe  
  
Dawn Marie stood on the balcony of the VIP room, looking down at the people on the dance floor. Leaning heavily on the railing, she gently bobbed her head to the music, causing her hair to move with the rhythm. A smile crossed her face as she saw the love and passion on the dance floor unfold. Adam and Molly where dancing, very close and pressed up against each might one add. Dawn was happy, that was a couple LONG in the making. Victoria and Benoit were flirting in the corner and everybody seemed to be having a good time.  
  
Everybody except one, except him. Only then did it occur to Dawn that he was nowhere in sight. Odd, he was always the first thing she saw when entering the club. And now, she couldn't believe she didn't notice it sooner. Slightly raising her head, she scanned the room, looking for the guy in question, but she was having no luck.  
  
"Looking for somebody?" a voice asked from behind her. Dawn slightly turned her head to see who was calling her. "Maybe," she said when she saw his form and then returned her gaze back to the dance floor. The person took a step forward, making his way towards the seductive diva. "So who is the guy that you are looking for?" he asked, placing himself beside her, his elbows almost touching hers.  
  
"Nobody in particular," she replied, not even looking at him. She softly chewed on her lower lip, still scanning the room.  
  
He smirked, knowing she did this when she was looking for something. "Well whoever he is, he is a very lucky man," he said. Dawn turned her head, amused by that statement. "Well Dave, please elaborate that statement for me," she said. Dave Batista smirked. Turning around, he leaned his back against the railing, turning his head to look at her.  
  
"Well how many men can proudly say that you were that leather pants for them," he began, lightly placing a finger on her hip. "You smell so sweet right now, I don't think I can breathe the second I leave you here," he said. Dawn began to blush, ducking her head. Dave lifted her by her chin, causing her to look up into his eyes. "It must make him wild to know that you put on that cherry flavored lip gloss jut for him to kiss off," he smirked. "And how are you so sure it is Cherry?" she asked. Dave shrugged, an intense look in his eyes. "Just a guess," he laughed.  
  
"I think that the guy you have right now must be thanking God every day for having you in his life," Dave added. Dawn slowly licked her upper lip, a feeling of passion starting to over take her. "And it doesn't hurt to know that you have the sexiest body of all the divas," he added with a wink, lightly tapping her butt with his hand. Dawn chuckled, raising her eyebrows repeatedly.  
  
"Is that suppose to be my reality, or my dreams?" she asked. Licking his lips, he turned to his side, leaning his hip against the railing. He wiped a strand of hair away from her eye, looking deep into her eyes. "Your reality, every other guy's dreams," he answered. Dawn smiled, turning her head to the dance floor. On one side she saw Trish pull Christian onto the dance floor, and on the other side she saw Stephanie do the same to Chris Jericho.  
  
"Would you honor me by having a dance with me?" Dave asked, extending his hand to her. Dawn looked at his hand, her eyes locked on his wedding ring. "Are you sure your wife wont mind you dancing with me?" she asked. Dave shook his head, a smile on his face. "Why would my wife mind me dancing with an angel like you?" he whispered before slowly leaning forward and kissing her lips ever so softly. Dawn blushed again when they pulled away.  
  
"Your wife is lucky to have a spouse like you," she said. Dave shook his head in disagreement. "No I am the lucky one," he whispered into her ear. With that he took her hand and pulled her towards the stairs. He stopped her midway, pulling her towards him by her hips, his chest pressed against her back. "Told you it was cherry," he whispered into her ear before kissing her cheek. She smiles, pulling his hands around her waist. "Let me see what your wife gets to experience with you on the dance floor," she said.  
  
Tonight I'll be your naughty girlI'm calling all my girls  
  
We're gonna turn this party outI know you want my body  
  
Tonight I'll be your naughty girlI'm calling all my girls  
  
I see you look me up and downAnd I came to party  
  
Trish pulled Christian towards her, placing her hand on the back of his neck. Positioning herself between his left leg, she slowly rolled her hips, making snake life movements. Christian held her by her hips, rolling his own to counterpoint her movements. Both of them moving to perfectly support their moves, their bodies looking like one. Trish bit her lower lip hard, trying her best to stay focused as the strutted her moves for the guy she had fallen for.  
  
Stephanie and Chris were dancing, laughing half the time. Stephanie tried to put the moves on Chris, but being a white man and not being able to dance, it was more like her holding him up to prevent from falling. But she was having fun, dancing with the guy that always managed to make her laugh through all her bad moments. Every time her father yelled at her, or Hunter was insulting her, or when Kurt had died, he was there to make her laugh through everything.  
  
And Dawn. She pressed her back against Dave's chest, her butt against his pelvis. She swayed her hips from side to side, as Dave's hand was on her stomach, pushing her closer to him. Slowly moving her hips in the way she knew it was arousing him, she did it a little harder, causing him to groan against her neck. He slowly kissed her neck and she reached behind and placed her hand on the back of his neck, pushing him deeper into her neck.  
  
And so, the night ended on a good note. It caused two best friends to finally come together, it caused another to prove that sometimes she can be bad, and lastly caused a married couple to spice up their ways of flirtation to another level. Yes, sometimes being a naughty girl is just what you need.  
  
I love to love you baby  
  
I love to love you baby  
  
I love to love you baby  
  
In case you didn't understand, Trish and Christian were best friends, Stephanie proved that sometimes she didn't want to be an angel and Dawn And Dave were married to each other. It was their way of firting and complimenting each other. 


End file.
